Sacrifices
by supercellchaser
Summary: Sam is upset while John is away on a hunt and Dean helps his little brother feel better. Wee!Chesters.


Five year old Sam Winchester's bottom lip quivered as John put his jacket on and slung a ragged duffle over his shoulder. John was off on another hunt, leaving Sam and Dean alone for a few days. While Child Services would certaintly not approve, John knew Dean was capable of watching over his younger brother and himself for a few days. Pastor Jim's, Caleb's and Bobby's numbers were beside the phone and Dean was ordered to keep the doors an windows locked from the moment John left to the moment he came back.

Dean many have been reassured by phone numbers and his father's promises, but little Sammy wasn't. He didn't fully understand why his father left for days at a time and didn't like it at all.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked trying to hold back his tears. Daddy said only babies cry. "I don't want you to go."

John sighed. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He was already running late and Sam bursting into tears and latchng onto his leg as he walked out the door was something he didn't want to go through again. "Sam, I've been over this more times then neccesary. You are five years old. This neediness is getting old."

The dam keeping Sam's tears at bay broke and the child burst into tears. "I don't w-want you to-to g-g-gooooo!" John groaned as Sam ran foward and grabbed a hold of John's leg, holding on for dear life.

"Samuel Winchester, stop this nonsense right now!" John reprimanded, un-latching the boy from his leg and setting him firmly beside Dean and knelt down in front of the sobbing boy.

"You are going to have to learn to grow up Sam. I'm not going to tolerate these temper tantrums." With that he turned away from Sam and addressed Dean, who had bent down to try to calm Sam down. "Dean, I'll be back on Friday, you have the emergency numbers and don't open the door for any reason. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir." Dean mumbled as Sam continued to cry.

Without another word to Sam or Dean. John left the small apartment, locking the door behind him. Sam plopped down on his bottom and continued his almighty screaming. Dean knew if he didn't interveign soon, Sam would resort to kicking, something the nine year old didn't want to deal with.

"Sammy, dad will be home in three days. That's not so far away."

Sam's loud cries ceased but fat tears still leaked from his big brown eyes. "I didn't want him to go though!" Sam whimpered. "I wanted him to stay here!"

"I know that Sammy, but he's got to go save people! That's important Sam!"

Sam crossed his little arms. "I'm more important!" He huffed. "Daddy is mean! He doesn't like me anymore!"

"Sam, you know that's not true. Dad has to work. He's doing this for you."

Sam shook his head. Dean could tell he would have to resort to bribery. "Sammy, I have an idea. If you stop crying I'll do anything you want to do tonight.What about that?"

Sam was silent for a moment, clearly weighing his options. "Can we have sundaes for dinner?"

Dean may have been only nine years old but he knew the consequenses of Sam on a sugar high but he was prepeared to do anything to cheer his baby brother up. "Sure, Sam."

"And play Candyland?"

"Candyland Sammy? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"No!"

"Fine, we'll play candyland."

"Scary movies too!"

"They give you nightmares Sam."

"Nuh-uh. I'm a big boy. Movies don't scare me!"

Dean severely doubted that but he could live with a night of Sam sleeping in his bed. "I guess so."

Dean was amazed at how quickly Sam's emotions could change as the boy's eyes brightened and he jumped up. "Yay! You're the bestest Dean!"

Dean smiled. "I know. Now let's go make those sundaes."

Later that night after rounds of ice cream sundaes, a few games of Candyland and watching _Halloween_ on tv, Dean lay curled up on the edge of his bed with Sam sprawled out beside him. He couldn't have been more right when saying that a scary movie would give Sam nighmares.

Dean could tell he wasn't going to get much sleep that night if Sam kept kicking him and stealing the blankets but he didn't mind.

Sometimes being the "Bestest" meant making a few sacrifices and Dean was perfectly happy to make those sacrifices.


End file.
